Suilad!
by Yuki Suou
Summary: Greetings, traveller! Stop, rest your mind and feast yourself on these little delicacies! 100 drabbles ranging from pure fluff to hardcore angst to complete crack. Prompts by NirCele.
1. Chapter 1: Fire

**Prompt #1: Fire**

As a child, she was always entranced by the flames. Watching her father using the forge, beating and moulding a shapeless piece of metal into something truly wondrous never ceased to amaze her. Though her true calling lay in sculpting, it was not a rare circumstance to find her invested in some article the smiths were busy bringing life to.

That was how she had met him. She had heard news that the Prince had taken up apprenticeship under her father and she would be lying if she said that she wasn't even a bit curious to see the talented Prince at work. She remembered the first time she saw him, dark against the background of the roaring fires, yet at the same time, shining with an inner flame that overpowered her senses. No, not shining, he was burning. As he lifted his eyes to meet her gaze, she knew. She knew that moment onwards, she will be burning with him.

 _ **oOoOo**_

He watched in awe as innumerable pairs of sturdy hands worked in the Main Forge, each devoted in their respective job, only turning once or twice to bellow a greeting at the gawking Prince and his guards. The thunk-thunk-thunk of the hammer mixed with the whoosh of the bellows, the crackling of the flames and sizzling of the water all made him giddy with the fact that soon, he will be able to work along with the rest. He carefully made his way, tightly reigning in his desire to simply run, towards his own designated area where the Master Smith will be teaching him the very secrets of the craft. Today, he will be making new friends. And fire will be one of them.

 _ **oOoOo**_

She stood by the window, her eyes dry. Fresh tears would not come even if she wanted them to; she has shed all of them.

"Mother?"

She turned to her youngest, her twin children, face devoid of all emotions.

"May you see the folly of your ways, sooner than later, as your father is too blinded, be it by rage or arrogance, to heed the counsels of the wise."

She made to pass by the chagrined pair, but in the last moment, her resolve dissolved. Pulling the both of them in a fierce embrace, she whispered, "Stay safe."

"Always, mother." The reply was returned with the same fervor.

And then she was gone.

 _ **oOoOo**_

He remembered the day the Great Worm of the North came swooping down upon his people, its speed fueled by the greed for the gold they had treasured for so long. He remembered the screams of the men and dwarrows alike, he remembered the smell of the burned flesh, he remembered the voice of destruction itself.

But most of all, he remembered the flames.

 _ **oOoOo**_

Two persons, from distant points of history.

Two persons, who in all probability, did not know about the other.

Two persons, who loved the fire.

Twos persons, who burned in them.

 _ **oOoOo**_

 **A/N:** Yes, I also had to give in to the temptation of the 100 drabble challenge despite having loads of unfinished fics in my hand. But hey, if you also want to take this challenge, contact **Nircele**. She is generously providing all of us trouble-makers with prompts to chew upon.

Thanks for reading.

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2: Transportation

**Prompt #3: Transportation**

Grim faces surrounded the Council of the Wise.

"So, it has been decided." Lord Elrond concluded gravely.

"There is no other way." Agreed Gandalf.

"I cannot claim that I am overly fond of this idea and I do have my misgivings, but if the majority insists, I shall not stand in the way," came the crisp answer of Saruman.

Lady Galadriel added quietly, "It is, indeed, for the best. The harm done shall be none."

All of them rose from their seats.

Elrond summarized the meeting, "We have all come to the conclusion that the terms and conditions are reasonable enough to be accepted. And so. . . "

He struck a pose.

"The Emergency Eagle Transportation Service (Ambulance, Fire Rescue etc. ) is on the go!"

Galadriel snorted.

Saruman rolled his eyes.

Gandalf disguised his laugh as a cough.

 _ **oOoOo**_

A few thousand years later. . .

The same White Wizard who was against the idea of commencing The Emergency Eagle Transportation Service (Ambulance, Fire Rescue etc. ), was seen to be standing at the top of his spiky tower, muttering about his own folly of not seeing things through.

And if the phrase "Bloody Eagles" was heard more than once, none lives to confirm the tale.

 _ **oOoOo**_

And, enters the crack!fic.

Thanks to those who took their time out to read, review/ favourite/ follow:

 **tooker86  
nyx thranduilion  
NirCele  
TolkienScribe**

Thanks for reading.

Review?


	3. Chapter 3: Pet

**Prompt #2: Pet**

The Queen looked up from the heavy tome in her hand at the sound of the light pitter-patter of a child's feet. She smiled at the hunched intruder, beckoning him in. Not requiring anymore encouragement, the elfling launched himself towards his mother and burrowed his face in her lap.

Carefully, the Queen removed the book from under him. If Legolas was apathetic enough to jump over a book, then matters must have turned real bad.

"What is the matter, little one?" The only response she received was a whimper and the prince trying to curl himself into a tighter ball. Running her fingers through his head, she prodded once more. "Legolas?'

Not that she was unaware of the cause of Legolas' misery. The bond she shared with her only child (which was currently receiving a torrent of sorrow) was enough to clue her to the events that lead to the little prince's distress.

"He. . . He denied again. He shouted at me to go away and not bother him with my foolish demands."

"I see."

The sniffles turned to full blown sobbing as she hugged him. It was going on for a few months. Legolas wanted a pet, but his father kept on refusing continuously. And now, both the concerned parties had snapped.

Legolas cried himself to sleep as Mereníl rocked him in her arms. She rose as his breathing evened out and deposited him safely in her bed, calling for one of the maids to watch over him as she resolved the crisis in hand.

 _ **oOoOo**_

"Enter."

Her hand fell to her sides as she received the invitation before even knocking. Opening the door, she glanced at the impeccably neat study, with the King pouring over some paperwork.

He looked at her and sighed.

"You. . . "

She moved to stand by him.

"Why are you denying such a simple request of a child, Thranduil?"

"Pets die."

She stilled. Her eyes widened as she felt the whirlpool of emotions in him, rising like a storm.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she said, "These are dark times, my love. Would you rather he first encounter death in a combat? Are you sure that will be good for him?" He opened his mouth, but she continued. "No, this is Arda Marred. Heartaches will happen. If we do not stand strong, how shall we face the future threats?" Feeling her husband freeze at that, she murmured, "You truly believe that Sauron is gone?"

The King gathered her in an embrace as he stood. "Your arguments are solid, but I. . . I just wanted to. . . "

She nodded, "I know."

 _ **oOoOo**_

"Eeeek!"

Legolas had woken up to find a wet snout pressed on to his nose. As he scrambled to the far side of the bed, he heard his father's deep laughter. He gawked at the baby moose, grunting for his attention, then his father's laughing face and then to his mother, smiling from the doorway.

Gathering the new companion, he threw himself at his parents, fully trusting them to catch him.

Life was good.

 _ **oOoOo**_

Err, this went 22 words up the limit, but oh well.

Shout-out to those who reviewed, favorited and/or followed:

 **TolkienScribe**  
 **nyx thranduilion  
LadyLindariel  
**

Oh and I've been added to the group " **The 100-Drabble Challenge** ".I'm happyyy!

Thanks for reading!

Feedback?

(Ok, who else checks their email every 5 minutes after uploading to see whether there is any response or not? Or is it just me? Just asking.)


	4. Chapter 4: Valinor

**Prompt #45: Valinor**

" _. . . Then Mahal took the Seven Fathers of the Dwarves, and laid them to rest in far-sundered places; and he returned to the Lands of the Gods, and waited while the long years lengthened. . . "_ _##_

The dwarf child looked completely enthralled by voice of the lore-master, his thoughts taking him to the wondrous place were their Lord resided with his Lady, the Halls mightier than anyone could ever imagine, their forges strong and never extinguished, astounding creations coming to life. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't realize the story-telling session was already coming to an end.

"Gloin, lad, 'tis time to go home."

The child broke from his reverie to stare at the ancient being before questioning abruptly, "Can I go there?"

He shook his head and when he spoke, his voice was filled with regret, "Nay, only the Firstborn are the ones to ever set foot on that region. Such is the nature of the land, and the reason why it is called the Undying Land. "

The boy visibly wilted. That place had sounded splendid and he was more annoyed with those high acting sissies already.

 _ **oOoOo**_

". . . and so I asked Tharkûn whether I could go to the Yonder Lands. . . "

"Can we go there, father?"

"I'm sorry lad, but those stupid ninnies have hogged the privilege. We are not to see the place with our living eyes."

Unsurprisingly, his son's reaction was not that different from his own.

 _ **oOoOo**_

Olórin had readily agreed to be a part of the welcoming group when the last remaining members of the Fellowship arrived in Valinor.

After all, no one has ever claimed the dwarrows to be the greatest admirers of the Seas.

And Gimli definitely needed to see a less annoying face.

Not that he would mention it to the owner of the annoying face.

 _ **oOoOo**_

## excerpt from "The Silmarillion", with little modifications.

Thanks to the only one who reviewed, a.k.a. ,

 **nyx thranduilion**

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking the habit

**Prompt #11: Breaking the habit**

The twins tore through the desert plains of Rhûn at the fastest speed their steeds could muster.

It was a very special day. It was the begetting day of their beloved little sister, one of the most important dates in their lives.

Every year, they used to wake up their sister by pouncing on her bed at the crack of the dawn. Every year, they were the first to wish her. And somehow, it had become a habit.

One which they had continued even after her marriage. (Her husband was "removed" from the room each year, "willingly" of course.)

They had planned on doing that forever.

But this year onwards, they were breaking the habit.

And first time in almost forever, they let their tears fall freely, without caring about hiding them.

 _ **oOoOo**_

A/N:- Thanks to all those reviewed, followed and favorited,

 **LadyLindariel** (She is also doing the 100 drabble challenge, check out her story **"A Hundred Random Drabbles"** )  
 **ShadowTravel** (Who just dedicated a chapter for me in **"Drops in the Ocean, 100 random ramblings in Middle-Earth"** ).  
 **melanie campbell 3348** (She writes for **Janet Evanovich** fandom and I feel extremely guilty for not reviewing her story since I am a complete stranger to that fandom. Please check it out if you know the fandom.)  
 **h34t1lly** (And another nice person, from the **Fast and Furious 7** fandom, about which, once again I know nothing about.)

You guys are awesome!

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6: Painting

**Prompt #32: Painting**

"Pippin?"

"Hm?"

"Look at this painting."

The youngest hobbit scrutinized the painting with a frown.

"Why is Lord Elrond wearing a gown, Merry?"

Both of them jumped at the sound of someone snickering behind them. That someone turned out to be a certain golden haired elf-lord.

Who helpfully supplied "That's Luthien.", with a grin.

 _ **oOoOo**_

A/N: Ok, this was my thought process; Arwen looks like Luthien and also like her father. So, oh-em-gee, Elrond = Male Luthien!

Thanks to those who reviewed:

 **Anne-Lillian** (FOUR reviews!)  
 **Shadow Travel** (too lazy to log in ;P)  
 **nyx thranduillion** (another challenger.)

Now, for another chapter since this is too short.

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7: Traditions

**A/N:** This is the second update, you may have missed the previous chapter.

 **Prompt #3: Traditions**

"Welc—"

Her mouth suddenly went dry. The three customers that had entered the homely diner **had** to be the most gorgeous men she had ever seen. Gulping, she finished her greeting with a stutter as the two dark haired men (oh my God, oh my God, wait. . . are they twins?) turned to respond to her with a smile.

"Aha~ they are in my table!" her friend smirked.

She huffed and went back to her chores.

 _ **oOoOo**_

Thranduil glared. At the twins. At the menu. At the too bubbly waiter seeming to try to push her whole bust out of her dress.

Mortal teenagers, he scoffed mentally.

As she left after taking the order, he ground out through his clenched teeth, "Remind me once again, why this is becoming a tradition?"

They shrugged in unison. "Ask Glorfindel. He is the one who wants to celebrate his death anniversary every year." supplied Elladan helpfully. "He'll be sad if we don't come."

"A sad Glorfindel? I'm yet to see that miracle." He muttered then glanced at the door. "Speak of the devil."

 _ **oOoOo**_

"Welc—"

This time, she could not complete. She and the other patrons gaped openly at the newcomer who gave a dazzling smile in the general direction and proceeded to sit with the élégant extraordinaire gang.

Linda fanned herself, "I can't even. . . "

She just nodded mutely.

 _ **oOoOo**_

"Where is the switch to lower you brightness?"

Glorfindel grinned, "Ah, good to see you too, Moose-man!"

"I refuse to have any conversation with someone who, even after living for thousands years, can't tell the difference between moose and elk."

He waved him off, "Potato, patata."

Elrohir's incredulous look was reflected by the others, "Seriously?"

"Anyway, let's commence the feast to honour my passing!" He lifted his glass, "To me!"

Cue eyeroll.

 _ **oOoOo**_

A/N: Ok, time for explanation. It's said that one does not leave the Halls of Mandos until and unless one heals completely. So as much we love to read angst-y story about nightmares assaulting Glorfindel, it's quite possible that his death has become just another event that he has come to accept after he passed his time in the Halls. And I can just see him trying to celebrate it in the modern world with the left-over elves.

Yep, Thranduil and the Elrondion twins will stay in Arda. My headcanon.

And Glorfindel is definitely the most beautiful ellon alive. Period. (Though my heart will always belong to Thranduil.)

Rant over.

Pleeeeeeeaseeee revviiiiiiiiiiieeww!

I'm begging.


	8. Chapter 8: Connecting the dots

**27\. Connecting the dots**

It was with a generous smile that Gandalf greeted an inquisitive Sam.

"Gandalf , sir?"

"Yes?"

"Say, isn't Lady Arwen betrothed to Strider?"

"Why, yes, Master Gamgee. Why the sudden interest in the matter, if I may ask?"

But Sam paid no heed to the question. Hmm, ignoring the wizard, that is something new. Something must be truly vexing him.

"And she is the daughter of Lord Elrond?"

Gandalf nodded in agreement, but even if he did not know what that question entailed, he suddenly had a ominous feeling. Something was not right.

"Isn't Strider the heir of Isildur?"

"I think that was revealed quite clearly in the Council, Sam." Why in the name of Eru was he asking such obvious questions?

He nodded. "And they are descended from Elros, Lord Elrond's twin brother."

Then Gandalf knew.

Sam continued, unmindful of the sudden pallor of the Grey Wizard.

"So that essentially means Strider is marrying his ancestor?"

He gulped and opened his mouth twice, doing an unwilling imitation of a gaping fish.

Then he heard the low snickering.

"Say, Samwise , how did such a question crossed your mind?"

"It was Pippin's question, sir, though after he mentioned it, it got me thinking. It wasn't inappropriate, was it?"

"No, not at all! People have their doubts, Sam. Now, I heard that the elves in the kitchen were searching for a certain Hobbit-folk to share their recipe for special mushroom curry . . ."

Sam's eyes lit up like a thousand stars of Varda as he scurried off to his destination, sacrificing his question for a greater quest..

Gandalf took a deep breath.

His holler of "FOOL OF A TOOK" was heard through the entirety of Rivendell.

* * *

Yo! I'm alive and back! Thanks to all those who read and reviewed! I appreciate it very much!

So, read and review please?


	9. Chapter 9: Oath

**68\. Oaths**

Percy hads always been fond of the beach as far as he could remember. Things didn't change as he grew up, no, rather it could be safely said that his love for the vast water-body has increased exponentially.

So, it was quite natural to find him on the beach, stretching languidly on the sand , wondering in general about how messy his life could get etc. etc., when he had a break from school and the Camp. It definitely helped that his mom had a cottage of sorts there.

It was there where he saw him first.

Tall , fair , handsome and impossibly so. Infact, considering the company he himself kept and beings he had met, he never thought that he would see anyone else that beautiful. But there he stood, in all his glory, staring off into the vast beyond, seeming like a king of olds.

Percy frowned . Where had that come from?

He saw him for three days straight. Everyday he thought of talking to him, but somehow, he couldn't just pick up the courage. And in his case, THAT was saying something.

He stopped coming to the beach from the fourth day. Percy still waited for two days more, and couldn't help but be angry at his own cowardice.

He kicked the stone whose cousin's in-laws had offended him and his family, screaming, " I swear-"

"Words like that shouldn't be used lightly, child."

He was so startled that he promptly tripped over his feet.

"Great. Now you are a clumsy idiot." he thought dryly.

His eyes, Gods above his eyes! Last time he saw eyes that old was when he was looking at his mentor.

"You are not human." he blurted out.

The grey-eyed stranger smiled.

"And you are quite straight-forward."

Percy grinned back. "You didn't answer my question."

"Indeed not, I'm from a race long forgotten, God-child."

He gaped. "What? How do you know?"

He just got a smile in return.

They both stared at the sea in silence. Finally, he ventured, "You told me not to swear. Why? Not that I don't know what can happen, bit still. . ."

The stranger's eyes scrutinised him closely, he had a sneaking suspicion that his entire being was getting scanned. Then he lifted the sleeve of the cream shirt he was wearing, smiling sadly at the horrified looks he got from the boy as the scorched hand came into view.

"This is but a small token of what I paid as a result of an oath."

But, the understanding nod he received from the child was not something he expected.

"I'm Percy."

"Maglor."

* * *

Whoo hoo, that is Percy Jackson. Yes.

Thanks to **Lord Illyren** for reviewing.

Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10: Falling

**Chapter 10: Falling**

The Princess of Dol Amroth watched as waves after waves crashed on the shore, leaving behind a line of white bubbles and darkened, moist sand. She dug her toes in them, reveling in the soft feel beneath her feet. The rising sun dyed the ocean a brilliant crimson and she breathed in the familiar salty tang, the slight breeze feeling like a loving caress. Dimly, a part of her registered that she would be thoroughly chided by her lady-in-waiting for one, sneaking out and two, for getting her dress ruined, _again._ Other days she would be bothered a little, but today she could not bring herself to worry.

Lothiriel was a realist. She was grateful that despite being born at a time period where the fairer sex was considered to be weak and second tier, her family never treated her so. Maybe because she had three brothers, or maybe it was the fact that she was the youngest, her requests were never denied. That's why, despite the stark disapproval of the society, she had learned how to wield a bow as swiftly as she had learned embroidery. When other little girls her age was busy dreaming about happy endings, she toiled alongside Amrothos, the small but deadly dagger in her hand as their eldest sibling drilled on about the easiest way to end a life. War was _ugly,_ they could see no end in sight and she knew what happened to those in the losing side, specially women, if they were captured.

She was a realist and she preferred to take solace in the fact that she wasn't completely defenseless against danger. That was the same reason she had the jeweler craft her a ring with a secret chamber containing a lethal dose of fast acting poison, in case of capture.

She was a _princess_ , she will _not_ be helpless and Valar bless those men who took her lightly.

All in all, love and marriage was the last thing on her mind and even if it did occur, she was quite confident that she would remain a maiden through her life. Disrespect was something she would never stand for and men like her brothers and cousins were hard to find.

But then the war that seemed never-ending was over, taking with it the forever looming darkness that not only covered their lands, but also their hearts. The reign of peace began and suddenly, she was lost. Celebrations were rampant and as much as she detested large crowds, her presence was necessary.

It was there that she met him. When Faramir introduced her to his would be brother-in-law, she had expected the same amount of barely hidden disdain that always greeted her when a noble touched her hand to greet her. They were calloused, from years of practice with weapons and needles(not only the sewing ones), very much unlike that of a supposed _lady._ Instead, she saw in his eyes a new-found respect and admiration that she had never been subjected to before, and that had left her intrigued. They had conversed a bit that evening and that respect only grew when talked about his homeland with such adoration and pride that she was hard-pressed to tear her eyes away from him . Above all, she respected the call of freedom in Eomer's voice.

She shouldn't have been surprised, after all it was a well-known fact that the slaying of the Witch King by his sister Eowyn was one of the turning points in the Battle of Pelennor. That and spitfire women weren't that uncommon in Rohan.

So, she allowed herself to hope. Slowly, their acquaintance grew, keeping Eowyn and Faramir in the middle, and every moment she feared that her assumptions would be wrong, that she will wake up from this little daydream.

But she didn't have to.

Muffled footsteps sounded and she willed herself to rise.

"Are you scared, sister?" Amrothos joked. "We can cancel the wedding yet."

Her snort of amusement was completely unladylike. "We do not need another war in our hands, brother dear."

"Are you completely sure? You would miss the sea." It was a last effort and she was worried that her brother wasn't completely jesting.

She laughed. Yes, she would miss the sea, but there are a few pearls to be found outside it.

"You do love him, right?" He honestly looked worried. "You don't have to force yourself."

She merely grinned and told him to hurry up.

She could not answer that question truthfully, yet, but little by little, she could see herself falling.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh lookie, I'm alive!

Thanks **Lady Lindariel** for reviewing and shout-out to the person who put this fic in the community " **Tolkien's Legendarium: The Ultimate Compendium".** I'm honored.

Anyway, out of all the pairings in LoTR, Lothiriel/Eomer is my OTP. Which one is yours? *hint hint*

Anyone reading this? *cricket chirping in the background*


End file.
